A Dean Winchester no le gustaba la primavera
by JunjouUsagi
Summary: Intituto AU. Si la primavera tenía algo bueno era que quedaba poco para acabar el curso. Dean solo había faltado una semana a clase (Una gripe hubiese quedado bien como justificación pero ni siquiera se había molestado en falsificar el documento medico) En esa semana Castiel, un nuevo alumno, le había quitado el sitio, no es que le molestase, pero por lo menos podría presentarse.


_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo "Destiel" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".**_

_**Los personajes usados no me pertenecen.**_

Claramente hacía demasiado calor para llevar todas las capas que Dean Winchester se había puesto esa mañana, pero decir solo eso no sería justo, el día anterior había hecho tanto frío que había necesitado una camiseta más de lo habitual. Sin duda el tiempo estaba loco y él estaba hasta las narices de la primavera.

Estaba en su cuarto… ¿quinto? Año de instituto, era lunes y le tocaba latín. Podría haber sido peor, había pocas formas de que lo fuera, pero se consolaba pensando que era posible.

Cuando entró por la puerta, diez minutos tarde del inicio de la clase, lo primero que vio no fue la falda extremadamente corta (o lo que no tapaba esa falda) que llevaba la señorita Pamela, ni que en el fin de semana la clase había sido pintada, tampoco vio que Robert llevaba una camiseta que le marcaba los abdominales debajo de la chaqueta del instituto, que, por cierto, Dean también llevaba.  
Lo primero que vio fue que su sitio estaba ocupado.

-¿Señorito Winchester?- le llamó la atención la profesora con la voz de pito que resonaba siempre que intentaba pronunciar su apellido.

-¿Pamela?- respondió él sin quitar los ojos del que estaba sentado en su sitio.

No le había visto antes, pero le sonaba. Era moreno y tenía los ojos más azules de la clase, incluso más que los de García, y eso era muy difícil. Llevaba una camisa blanca con demasiados botones desabrochados como par no fijarse en sus clavículas, tenía una mano reposando sobre la mesa y en la otra llevaba un boli. Estaba en tensión, se sentía observado, en peligro, lo cual no era de extrañar porque Dean todavía no le había quitado el ojo de encima.

-Siéntese.- Ordenó la profesora en el que bien podría ser el tercer intento.

-Creo que no soy el único que ve que mi sitio- y por un momento se preguntó si, en realidad, sí era el único que lo veía, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco del todo. Pero no era así, parecía demasiado real para no ser _real_. Aunque eso es lo que dice todo el mundo que tiene ese problema- está ocupado.- Se atrevió a terminar pensando que no tenía nada que perder, total en un par de meses estaría en otro Estado.

-El problema, Winchester, es que nosotros no te hemos visto en una semana.

-¿Y me habéis sustituido ya? Creía que me querías más Pam.- La clase empezó a murmurar y la frente de la profesora se arrugó tanto que Dean pensó que no volvería a su estado original.

-Diríjaseme de usted, señorito. Y no, no le hemos sustituido, por desgracia.- "Donde las dan las toman" pensó Dean cuando los comentarios se pusieron de parte de Pamela.- Quien está sentado en su sitio es Novak, un nuevo, y mejor, estudiante.

-¿Nuevo y mejorado robot, eh?- dijo sonriendo.

-Así que siéntese en el sitio tras él, de todas formas tampoco hacías nada en segunda fila.- dijo ignorando el comentario de Dean.

Suspiró y se subió la mochila que se estaba resbalando por su hombro. De camino a su sitio y una vez que la profesora se había girado hacia la pizarra, a Dean le dio tiempo de hacer un comentario con Benny sobre la falda de la profesora, a guiñarle el ojo a Robert, quien hizo como si no lo hubiese visto y bajó la cabeza, y a chocarle los cinco a Jo.

Se sentó con un estruendo que le hizo partir una tiza a la profesora y reír al resto de la clase. En ese instante y solo por ese instante Dean se preguntó cuándo se había convertido en eso, en un chiste, cuando habían dejado de importarle los estudios, de gustarle la escuela, el instituto que tanto había apreciado al principio, cuando había dejado de soñar con ir a Stanford y, por qué no, chocarse por los pasillos con su hermano pequeño. ¿Cuándo había dejado que los comentarios de su padre y sus profesores le hundiesen sin saberlo? ¿Cuándo había dejado de creer en sí mismo? ¿Cuándo había dejado de sentir como verdad cuando Sam le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y le decía lo listo que era?  
Pero solo pensó en ello por un instante. No lo suficiente como para replantearse nada, solamente lo suficiente como para dejarle un regustillo amargo en la boca durante todo el día.

-Dean Winchester- dijo dando un toque en la espalda de Castiel.

Le costó por lo menos un par de segundos girarse y aún cuando lo hizo se preguntó si le estaban hablando a él.

-Novak, Castiel- contestó con la voz tan baja que Dean casi no pudo oírle.

-¿Castiel?- repitió para saber si lo había entendido bien, como él no dijo nada Dean supuso que lo había hecho- Bonito.- Sonrió, la reacción de Castiel fue la de mirarle durante un segundo con la misma expresión seca y después girarse para que la profesora no le echase la bronca.

-Nuevo y mejorado robot- murmuró para sí mismo Dean.

La clase pasó tan lenta como siempre, la profesora intentó pillarle dos veces pero, por favor, ¿Quién puede pillar a Dean Winchester en una pregunta de latín básico?

Robert consiguió levantar la cabeza y decirle a Dean si podía quedar esa tarde para "ya sabía que" en "ya sabía dónde", lo cual si tenía intención de ser un perfecto uso de palabras clave no lo fue para nada e hizo que Dean tuviese que aguantarse la risa (y las ganas de pegarle, por idiota) antes de decirle que sí.

Cuando Pamela salió por la puerta él estuvo entre dos opciones, escurrirse de la silla hasta el suelo y fingir una sonrisa mientras hablaba con ellos, o saltaba por la ventana. Y por alguna razón la segunda opción siempre parecía mejor que la primera, sin embargo nunca lo hacía.

Pero aquel día había algo nuevo y emocionante y tenía que comprobar si Castiel era de verdad un enviado por lo que era, seguro, un equipo de estudiantes super-ejemplares controlado por la jefatura de estudio para que el resto intentase ponerse las pilas, o si por el contrario tenía algún tipo de emoción.

-¿Cas?- dijo, el chico no se giró así que se levantó y se puso delante de su pupitre.- Cas.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

-Sí. ¿Todo el mundo te llama Castiel o?

-En mi casa sí. Aquí no suelen llamarme.- Castiel habló con la misma expresión de antes, sin dudar un segundo, era como una estatua.

-Te llamaré Cas- confirmó Dean después de esperar un segundo por si Castiel quería añadir algo más.

-Está bien.

-Y bien, Cas- hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando ver si reaccionaba (cosa que no hizo) o si dejaba de sostenerle la mirada (cosa que tampoco hizo)- ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Leo y…

-¡Dean!- No podía creérselo, acababan de interrumpir la que podría haber sido la frase más interesante que Castiel iba a decir. Dean se giró, Robert le llamaba desde el fondo de la clase con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperase y volvió la mirada de nuevo a Castiel.

-Sigue- le apremió.

-No es nada importante. Deberías responder a tu pareja.

-¿Mi pareja?- se echó a reír Dean.- ¿Robert?- casi tuvo que sujetarse el estomago.

-Pero antes le has guiñado y el te ha pedido una cita.

-¿Has salido alguna vez antes de casa?

-Por supuesto, eso no tiene sentido.

Dean volvió a reírse.

-Robert y yo no somos "pareja", solo hacemos cosas de vez en cuando, un lio.

-¿Un lio?- Castiel no se había levantado de su sitio y Dean veía que no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero se había inclinado todo lo que había podido para acercarse a Dean, posiblemente inconscientemente.

-Dios santo…- suspiró Dean que seguía sonriendo.- ¿Haces algo a la hora de la comida?

-Comer.

-Bien, siéntate conmigo, necesitas que te expliquen un par de cosas. Dime, ¿de qué siglo eres? ¿El XII?

-Yo no…

El profesor de lengua entró y su carraspeó hizo que la mitad de la clase volase a sus asientos, la otra mitad, quienes ya le habían llevado antes solo _anduvieron rápido_ a su pupitre. Dean le dedico una sonrisa a Cas antes de sentarse y le puso la mano en el hombro de pasada a su sitio.

Como hacía siempre los lunes Tuner, profesor de lengua y literatura, les hizo leer un par de poemas y analizarlos, el tema de aquel día fue la primavera y la escusa que utilizó para desalentar a los tres o cuatro que, como siempre, pidieron dar la clase fuera en _la verdadera primavera_, fueron las avispas.

La bandeja de Dean estuvo vacía antes de que Cas pudiese sentarse frente a él.

-¿Así que has hecho los deberes de francés? Nadie hace los deberes de francés, Cas.

Aquella hora de la comida se le hizo mucho más corta que de normal. Era gracioso que Castiel no comprendiese la mitad de la jerga que usaban en ese instituto o que no supiese nada de ninguna de las series o películas que le nombraba, sin embargo, era curioso como entendía todas las referencias históricas, y aún más el hecho de que nadie se acercó a su mesa mientras estuvieron allí.

Durante todo el día Dean no volvió a coincidir en ninguna otra clase con Castiel, lo cual le disgustó bastante. A la salida Jo le asaltó por detrás y del susto casi la golpeó, por suerte eso no pasó.

-¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó, aquella mañana solo le habían tocado dos clases con ella, cosa que solo pasaba en lunes.

-¿Qué opinas de Cas?

-¿Cas?- preguntó Jo tan sorprendida por el cambio de tema como por el nombre.

-Castiel Novak, va a nuestra clase de…

-¡Novak!- gritó y luego se tapó la boca y miró a todos lados como si acabase de gritar la invocación de un demonio por error.

Dean se quedó en silencio y pensó que era mejor salir del instituto antes de que Jo le dijese nada más así que se escurrieron escaleras abajo y dejaron las verjas oxidadas atrás.

-¿Cuánto hace que vino?

-El martes pasado-contestó al instante- ¿Te interesa?

-Es agradable.

-¿Agradable?- Jo parecía consternada- Da miedo.

-¿Qué?- Dean casi se echó a reír, si había algo que Cas no era capaz de dar eso era miedo.

-¿Le has intentado mirar a los ojos? Es imposible- empezó y cuando Dean fue a decirle que sí, sí lo había hecho y no, no era imposible, ella siguió hablando- es como si tuviese los secretos del universo dentro ¿Sabes? Como si estuviese esperando el momento exacto para liberarse de su cuerpo humano y atacar. Es como…, todas las tormentas de primavera encerradas en una flor.

Dean le miró extrañado ante la última metáfora pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había inspirado a Jo, el cielo se estaba encapotando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

No hablaron mucho más por el camino, posiblemente porque a los cinco minutos cada uno tuvo que elegir una calle distinta. Ya había comenzado a llover y Dean seguía pensando que Jo no podía estar hablando del mismo Castiel que él había conocido ese día, su Castiel era un pequeño y extraño chico no había ninguna "tormenta de primavera" encerrada en él. No era difícil mirar a sus ojos, era todo lo contrario, era como si de repente todo pareciese un poco más fácil y acogedor.  
Definitivamente Jo tenía que haber estado hablando de otro Castiel.

Cuando llegó al motel se alegró al ver que su padre no estaba allí, no le gustaba que llevase tantos días de caza pero si tardaba un poco más en volver a su llegada podría convencerle de que, para lo poco que faltaba, podría dejarles acabar allí el curso. Eso también le gustaría a Sam, que debía estar a punto de llegar. Debería ponerse a hacer algo de comer, con suerte encontraría algo que no fuese pasta precocinada.

Por la tarde le puso la escusa de la tormenta a Robert para no quedar con él, no tenía ganas de salir de casa, estaba a gusto, en pijama, viendo una peli con Sam.

-Dean- le llamó su hermano, también en pijama y con un cuenco de palomitas más grande que su cabeza entre las manos. Dean respondió con un "¿Humm - ¿A quién has conocido hoy?

-¿Qué?

-Que a quién has conocido hoy.

-¿Cómo lo has…?- Dean no terminó la pregunta, Sam le miraba con la cara sonriente de un adolescente en sus primeros años cuando a descubierto que te gusta alguien.- Hay un chico nuevo.

-¿Más guapo que Robert?

-Todo el mundo es más guapo que Robert.- contestó a la defensiva Dean. Sam levantó una ceja y Dean estuvo a punto de levantarse del sofá y salir de la habitación de motel.- Déjame ver la peli, Sammy.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Sam ignorando la represaría de su hermano.

-Castiel.

-Qué raro- comentó- pero es bonito.

-Sí, sé lo es.

-¿Seguimos hablando del nombre?

-Déjame ver la maldita película.

-¿Estas enamorado?

-¡Sam!- aquel crio le estaba tocando las narices, tenía muchas ganas de que Sam creciese, la edad del pavo era completamente insoportable.- Nadie se enamora en un día.

Sam no dijo nada más, se encogió de hombros y, por fin, siguió viendo la peli.

Dos días después Dean reparó en los primeros carteles del baile de primavera. También encontró la manera de preguntar a Castiel que clases daba sin parecer un acosador, después de todo eran amigos y por lo visto él era el único de Cas, cosa que no llegaba a comprender pero que por alguna razón era así.

Las clases que tenían juntos eran, Latín, Lengua y literatura e historia, lo cual les daba un total de diez horas a la semana juntos, aunque en tres de ellas se sentaban en puntas completamente opuestas de la clase. La única razón por la que Dean había sacado la cuenta era porque se aburría en cálculo.

Unos cuatro días después había estado a punto de pedirle una cita para el baile a Lisa, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, y salió escopeteado de aquella cita que Jo le había preparado, le hubiese gustado que acabase mejor pero si no lo había hecho era únicamente por su culpa.

Al lunes siguiente los carteles se habían multiplicado y a él la despreocupación por el evento se le había triplicado.

-Oye, Cas- le llamó mientras le dibujaba cosas en la espalda con la parte trasera del boli, cuando se medio-giró (táctica que usaba para que Pamela no le echase tanto la bronca) Dean siguió hablando- podrías pasarte esta tarde por mi…- ¿Habitación de motel? Se mordió la lengua.

-Está bien- respondió Cas que había figurado la palabra "casa" al final de la frase.

-Podemos ver una peli o algo, Sam está dando por culo con Toy Story, todavía me odia por no haberle llevado a verla al cine.

-Bien.- afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa y se puso recto justo antes de que la profesora terminase de leer el texto sobre el que iban a tener que hacer los ejercicios para el día siguiente.

De camino al motel puede que Dean pensase por un segundo que tal vez estuviese algo enamorado y que podría ser que las hormonas adolescentes y la primavera se hubiesen unido para jugarle una mala pasada. Pero no. No, eso no estaba pasando, simplemente había hecho un amigo en el que confiaba de verdad por primera vez en… ¿toda su vida?, eso era lo que pasaba, estaba confundiendo sentimientos.

Esos pensamientos solo vacilaron un momento cuando a las cinco de la tarde Dean escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y al abrirla vio a Castiel con unos informales vaqueros y (lo que creía imposible) una camiseta.

-Hola, Dean.

-Cas- sonrió. Se sintió como un idiota e intentó cambiar la expresión sin éxito-. Pasa, Sam ya está poniendo la peli.

Fuera hacía un calor de mil demonios, eso podía explicar porque Cas había decidido llevar algo más fresquito. Y había algo en ver a esa persona que siempre vestía tan formal de aquella forma tan coloquial, algo que definitivamente hacía que Dean no pudiese quitar los ojos de Cas y eso era completa y únicamente culpa de la ropa, o eso se dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Los tres estaban demasiado apretados en ese sofá, al cabo de un cuarto de hora los hermanos estaban soñando con un aire acondicionado o, por lo menos, con otro sofá más grande, sin embargo Castiel parecía no darse cuenta del calor.

-Voy al baño- anunció poco después Dean y al levantarse del sofá dejó un hueco entre Sam y Castiel que permitió que el aire corriese un poco.

-¿Vas a ir con Dean al baile de primavera?

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a ir con Dean al baile de primavera?

-No sabía que hubiese ningún baile de primavera.

-Hay carteles por todo el instituto- cuestionó Sam, pero al ver que Castiel no decía nada enarcó una ceja y siguió hablando-. Hacéis buena pareja- dijo con la vista aún en el televisor con la imagen pausada.

-Yo no creo que…

-¡Dale al play!- La voz de Dean llegó desde la puerta del baño y a los dos segundos ya había saltado por encima del sofá para recuperar su sitio.- ¿De qué hablabais?

-Del baile de primavera- dijo Cas antes de que Sam invitase ningún otro tema-. Sam piensa que deberíamos ir juntos.

-Yo no- No tuvo tiempo para defenderse, Dean le dio una colleja antes de que pudiese acabar.

-Para eso tendríamos que ser pareja- dijo, cogió el mando y puso el play intentando que eso acabase ahí.

-Sí.- añadió Castiel en un murmuro con los ojos todavía en él.

En cuanto acabó la película Castiel salió de la habitación de motel, no quería llegar tarde, no cabrearía a sus hermanos por nada del mundo, todavía recordaba la última pelea, desde que su padre estaba de viaje de negocios estaban cada día más mandones. Claro que él no era nadie para cuestionar eso.

Aquella noche los chicos cenaron un nutritivo y sano plato preparado de la gasolinera de enfrente del motel. El dinero empezaba a escasear, iban a tener que jugar sucio si querían tener comida hasta que su padre volviese.

Después de no fregar los platos que no usaron para la cena, Dean se tiró encima de la cama sin cambiarse de ropa, al caer notó crujir bajo el una de las tablas y rogó que no se hubiese roto porque si no estaban jodidamente jodidos.

Cuando Sam se acostó en la cama de al lado, unas cuantas horas más tarde, él todavía seguía despierto. No entendía porque le estaba costando tanto conciliar el sueño, no es como si tuviese la cabeza puesta en otro sitio u otra cosa. No es como si estuviese dándole vueltas a como Cas no había apartado los ojos de él mientras veían esa película, de la cual, por cierto, Dean no se había enterado para nada, es más ni siquiera recordaba el titulo.

No es como si al día siguiente se hubiese despertado una hora antes de lo necesario y hubiese sentido un pequeño peso en el corazón y a la vez unas ganas enormes de salir a correr y sentir la primavera sobre él, no es como si se sintiese como un adolescente por primera vez en toda su adolescencia.

Simplemente debían ser las hormonas, odiaba la primavera y el baile de primavera ¿Qué jodido instituto hace eso fuera de las películas? Estaba claro, el de aquella maldita ciudad.

Las noches sin dormir no se repitieron durante la siguiente semana. Dean no se sentía para nada estúpido cuando hablaba con Castiel, ni se le trababan algunas palabras y no se sentía idiota cuando Cas rechazaba alguna invitación a salir a dar una vuelta con él. No pasó nada de eso, bueno, tal vez un poco y tal vez Sam se reía cada vez que se cruzaba con ellos por los pasillos y murmuraba cosas que solo Dean llegaba a oír y que le hacían querer darle otra colleja a Sammy.

Aquella mañana había estado bien, se había pasado más rápido de lo normal y la profesora de historia había faltado así que tenían una hora libre.

-Lo del baile es ridículo- ese era el tema de conversación-, se creen en High School Musical ¿o qué?

-¿En dónde?

-Una película- aclaró Dean-. Solo van para tener una escusa para meterse mano.

-A mí me gusta- comentó Cas que se había girado completamente para hablar con él-. Es como antiguamente. Grandes bailes con parejas de enamorados o no tan enamorados, vestidos y trajes caros y la música más de moda.

-¿A qué clase de bailes has ido tú?- sonrió Dean, Cas también sonrió pero solo durante un segundo.

-De todas formas tampoco tengo con quien ir. Sigues siendo la única persona que me habla, faltan un par de semanas o menos y bueno, tampoco es divertido ir con cualquiera.

-Tendríamos que ser pareja para ir juntos.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Castiel con la voz de alguien que está cansado de pensar en algo.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-Pero Dean, acabas de decir que para eso deberíamos ser pareja.

-Lo sé, Cas.- Castiel inclinó la cabeza y miró a Dean como si estuviese intentando resolver el misterio más intrincado que se le había presentado nunca. Dean suspiró.- Cas, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- las palabras le rasgaron la garganta a Dean y le hicieron daño mientras salían de su boca.

No es que no lo sintiese. Era precisamente todo lo contrario. Estaba siendo tan vulnerable a su lado, le había dejado acercarse tanto que ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Había bajado todas las barreras, le había dejado verle fuera de la careta que usaba en el instituto. Se había acercado demasiado y sabía que iba a pagar las consecuencias, como le pasaba siempre que dejaba que alguien se acercase demasiado.

Pero no le importaba, porque Dean todavía era un niño, un adolescente, todavía creía en el amor y en la confianza y creía en que las personas que te quieren no te traicionan y en que podía tener un final feliz. No le importaba porque Dean Winchester todavía tenía fe. Fe en la vida y fe en Castiel.

Si tuviese que elegir un momento incomodo aquel sería el elegido sin duda. Castiel sonrió como una colegiala y asintió. Dean quería besarle pero no iba a hacerlo en clase. Castiel quería besarle pero no sabía si era apropiado. El resto del mundo estaba borroso y aún así presente a su alrededor.

Cuando la hora acabó y la sirena sonó les costaron dos minutos menos de lo normal recoger todo y salir de allí, ni siquiera esperaron a salir del instituto, doblaron el corredor principal hacía el pasillo de los laboratorios y Dean atrapó a Cas contra la pared, puso sus manos alrededor de su cara y le besó, no le importó notar como la mochila se caía poco a poco por su brazo, ni que un par de personas hubiesen aguantado la respiración al pasar por ahí, tampoco que se notase a la legua que Cas no tenía ninguna experiencia ni que la profesora de matemáticas acabase de carraspear a su lado y decir algo como "los pasillos son para pasar", para Dean fue un beso perfecto.

A Castiel no le importó nada de eso, ni que su mochila se le estuviese clavando mientras intentaba arquear el cuerpo porque Dean, agachado un poco sobre él, le estaba haciendo escurrirse hacia el suelo. Cuando se separó él le cogió de aquella ridícula chaqueta del equipo del instituto y volvió a atraerlo hacía sí.

Salieron del recinto y Cas le cogió la mano como había visto hacer a todas las parejas, Dean la retiró instintivamente. Después de mirarle a los ojos y ver aquella pequeña muestra de confusión e incomprensión por su reacción Dean pensó que tal vez podía hacer una excepción y tener uno de "esos momentos".

-No soy de los que cogen de la mano.

Acabó diciendo y sintió ganas de morderse la lengua, pero era verdad, nunca le había cogido la mano a ninguno de sus líos. Claro que a unos cuantos metros de allí con Castiel tan pegado a él que le iba empujando hacia el lado contrario, Dean pensó que Cas era distinto. Le cogió la mano y esperó que el moreno no hiciese ningún comentario sobre ello, lo cual no hizo.

Dean tuvo que dar un pequeño rodeo para acompañar a Castiel hasta su casa. De vuelta al motel se sentía como si estuviese en un sueño, era simplemente demasiado irreal para ser verdad, en cuanto entró por la puerta Sam abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡No puede ser!- sonrió- ¡Sabía que tenía que comprar tarta!

-Cállate.- se quejó Dean, y empezó a desvestirse para meterse a la ducha, pero cuando vio que Sam sí había comprado tarta cambió de idea y decidió comer primero. Hasta dejó que Sam le diese un abrazo antes de sentarse a la mesa.

Antes de que se diesen cuanta la tarde del baile estaba ante sus narices.

Habían sido unos días buenos, habían pasado todo el tiempo que podían juntos. Todo el que podían teniendo en cuenta los duros toques de queda de Cas y que Dean había tenido que buscar un trabajo para poder pagar la comida y el libro que le habían mandado leer a Sam.

Habían salido a tomar un batido a una cafetería llena de estudiantes y a la salida a Cas casi le había picado una avispa lo que acabo en un montón de risas y por suerte nada de amoniaco.

Habían ido al cine y Dean no había necesitado ninguna escusa para poner a Cas el brazo por encima del hombro mientras veían _Batman Forever_, ni tuvo que disimular antes de besarle mientras veían _Dead Man_, aunque sí tuvieron problemas cuando un acomodador les pidió las entradas en esta última, por suerte ambos corrían lo suficiente.

Cas se acordará siempre de de lo mucho que Dean fingía no ser un romántico empedernido y de lo bien que ocultaba su corazón. También se acordaría siempre de cuando fueron al parque de atracciones y Dean no quiso subirse en el simulador de vuelo poniendo la escusa de que había leído en algún periódico que hacía poco uno de esos había fallado y dejados encerradas a diez personas durante horas.

Eran exactamente las cinco de la tarde de un viernes de nuevo demasiado cálido para la cantidad de ropa que Dean llevaba. A las siete recogería a Castiel en el coche de su padre (quien por suerte le había obligado a sacarse el carnet nada más cumplir los dieciséis y había dejado el Impala a su disposición) e irían al baile de primavera.

Solo sudaba por el calor. No es como si sintiese que le asfixiaran, no notaba la corbata como una soga al cuello, ni los puños de la camisa cortándole la circulación en las muñecas, no pensaba que el corte de los pantalones le quedase ridículo ni que tal vez llevase demasiada gomina en el pelo. Tampoco estaba preocupado por manchar aquel traje y luego no poder devolverlo, ni porque Castiel fuese mucho más arreglado y pareciesen la dama y el vagabundo.

Tampoco le preocupaba que no tuviese dinero suficiente para llenar el depósito del coche y que si Castiel decía de ir a algún sitio después del baile se quedasen parados en mitad de la carretera. Ni que lo rayase y su padre le matase. Ni que Cas llegase tarde por su culpa y sus hermanos le castigasen de por vida, ya se las había visto antes con Lucifer y tenía unos cabreos de mil demonios.

No le preocupaba nada de eso, pero sentarse en el sofá y beberse un vaso de agua igual conseguía bajar el calor. Sí, y un ibuprofeno también le vendría bien…, mejor dos.

Como las siete no llegasen pronto iba a desmayarse, tal vez se desmayaría de todas formas. Jamás había estado tan nervioso.

Cuando se subió al coche ni siquiera pudo llegar a escuchar lo que Sam le decía, pero supuso que eran un par de frases de ánimo así que asintió intentando sonreír. La cara que Sam puso le podría haber advertido de que no lo intentase más, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para verle.

Dean llamó y rogó porque le abriese la puerta uno de sus hermanos amables, aunque de todas formas no estaba seguro de que Cas tuviese de eso. Anna había sido tan simpática al principio, pero últimamente era de los peores.  
Por suerte el mismo Cas le abrió la puerta. Llevaba un traje negro y corbata azul y era la primera vez que Dean le veía peinado. Le fue a dar un beso, pero Cas no le dejó hasta que estuvieron en el coche.

-Mis hermanos son muy…

-¿No besos hasta el matrimonio?- preguntó Dean cortándole. Bueno por lo menos aún conservaba la capacidad de hacer chistes estúpidos a pesar de estar sudando como un pavo.

Antes de que Dean pudiera poner el coche en marcha Castiel le puso la mano en el hombro y le miró a los ojos. Por un segundo Dean comprendió a lo que Jo se había referido tiempo atrás. Por un segundo sintió miedo y notó un escalofrío subiendo por su espalda. Miró en sus ojos y vio no todas las tormentas de primavera, si no un gran huracán atrapado en un cuerpo humano.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Al baile. No tenemos que ir.

-¿Qué dices, Cas? Claro que tenemos que ir- dijo y volvió a sonreír con la exacta sonrisa que había hecho que Sam saliese corriendo cuando se habían despedido-. Sera divertido.

-No me apetece- mintió Cas. Le hacía ilusión, le parecía "divertido" aprender cómo eran ahora esos bailes que habían estudiado en historia, y le apetecía bailar con Dean como en las películas. Pero ante todo quería que Dean estuviese feliz y si había una emoción que no proyectaba en ese momento esa era la felicidad.

-Pero…, está bien.- El sentimiento de alivio más grande de su vida le recorrió la espalda y le hizo soltar un suspiró, demasiado sonoro, de relajación.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Diez minutos después Dean tenía la corbata sobre el hombro y la muñeca girada en lo que iba a ser el tiro perfecto. Había cambiado los zapatos de vestir por unas zapatillas azules y rojas chillonas. Frente a él diez bolos.

El jodido de Castiel le sacaba ventaja, no podía creer que alguien que le había perjurado que jamás había jugado a los bolos le llevase ventaja. Aquella partida era ya algo personal, tenía que ganar y después tenía que hacer hablar a Cas y que le confesase la verdad, porque era imposible que un total novato le ganase a los bolos.

Pero lo hizo. Castiel ganó a los bolos y después de eso se sentó en la mesa como si no acabase de batir al imbatible, tomó un sorbo del batido y esperó a que Dean cerrase la boca de asombro y dijese algo.

-Has ganado.

-¿Sí?- dijo confuso. ¡Eso era inaceptable! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que había ganado!

-Sí- dijo Dean mirándole como si Cas estuviese ocultando pruebas de un asesinato- ¿no habías jugado jamás?

-No.- respondió tranquilamente.

Bien. En algún momento se derrumbaría y se lo contaría. Puede que pasasen años pero en algún momento caería y… Dean se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, acababa de pensar en la palabra "años", acababa de pensar casualmente en que dentro de años seguiría con Castiel.

-Creo que no voy a volver a jugar a los bolos contigo- comentó por lo bajo Dean-. ¿Vamos a una colina a meternos mano en el coche? Es típico de los bailes de primavera.

-Yo…

-Era broma, Cas. ¿Hace un paseo, ya sabes, en plan "romántico"? También es típico de los bailes de primavera

Cuando salieron por la puerta Dean maldijo por lo bajo, era completamente imposible que eso pasase, pero vamos que si estaba pasando. Llovía a cantaros. Odiaba el tiempo cambiante de la primavera.

Decidieron meterse al coche y ver que hacían, todavía podían ir a ver una peli o algo parecido.

-No es que a mí me moleste estar aquí dentro, pero lo siento Cas- dijo con una mueca- Podemos…

-No es como si a mí me molestase- le cortó.- Todavía podemos cumplir una de las tradiciones.

Se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Dean no podía terminarse de creer que Castiel estuviese haciendo eso pero sin duda le gustaba. Le encantaba que Cas tomase el control y estaba deseando cumplir la tercera tradición.

A Dean Winchester no le gustaba la primavera, pero definitivamente le gustaba Castiel y que hubiese llegado al instituto cuando sus hormonas adolescentes eran más susceptibles.


End file.
